Cinta
by eternality
Summary: complete/ AU/ "...karena aku mencintaimu."/ SasuSaku/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/so on  
**

* * *

**.**

**Cinta**

**.**

* * *

Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tak jauh, tak juga dekat. Jas kerjanya terlihat berantakan dengan kemeja putih kusut dan sudah menyelinap keluar dari pinggang, dasi polos yang ditarik kendur, dan rambut berantakan ditiup angin musim gugur yang dingin. Matanya yang hitam tersembunyi di balik juntaian rambut yang jatuh di depan mata.

Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Matanya nanar memandang pria yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan ditemuinya lagi. Setelah apa yang terjadi—

Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tahu ke arah mana mata tajam itu memandang. Perutnya yang membuncit sudah pasti tidak bisa ditutupinya lagi. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang, menggigit bibir.

"Apa maumu?" Suaranya tidak lebih dari desisan—penuh kepasraahan, kelelahan, dan kegetiran.

Uchiha Sasuke menunduk memandang ujung-ujung sepatu pantofel kerjanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat bahu itu naik turun tidak teratur.

"Kau—"

Suara itu…betapa dirindukannya. Tapi Sakura harus buru-buru menelan kekecewaan. Pria itu, pria yang selama ini dicintainya akan menikah dengan wanita lain—atau mungkin sudah?

"—kau tidak menggugurkannya?"

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajah putihnya memucat. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum berujar, "apa maksudmu?"

Wajah kuyu itu terangkat, kini sepenuhnya memandang dirinya. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berujar dengan suara parau. "Anakku."

Air mata menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya. Hatinya perih ketika berujar. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anakmu?" Sakura berusaha keras membuat suara terdengar sedingin mungkin, atau paling tidak mempertahankan suaranya tetap tenang. Tidak terlalu berhasil. Dia sendiri bisa mendengar suara bergetar.

Wajah di depannya disaput rona keterkejutan dan kebingungan. "Dia anakku."

Sakura menelan ludah, pahit. Wanita itu tahu Sasuke benar. Janin berusia lima bulan yang sedang dikandungnya itu adalah anaknya—mereka berdua. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah aku tidak sepatutnya peduli? Kau mengandung anakku, 'kan?"

Masih dengan wajah dipalingkan, wanita itu mengangguk kaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggugurkannya? Kau tiba-tiba pergi,"

Mata itu berubah sengit menatap Sasuke. "Aku mungkin bodoh, tapi aku bukan wanita yang tak berperasaan."

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima bulan ini tersenyum—tipis sekali. "Apa kau juga berpikir aku seorang pria yang tidak berperasaan?"

Sakura menunduk, memandang paving jalan yang ditata rapi. "Aku tidak tahu. Itu semua sudah tidak lagi penting bagiku," ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah berkeluarga. Atau paling tidak—" dia menarik napas, "—akan." Haruno Sakura memalingkan muka, tidak tahan dengan perih yang menyusup di dadanya.

Pria itu mempersempit jarak dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya. "Tidak."

Hanya satu kata dan Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan wanita lain," jeda. "apa kau tidak percaya?"

Mata itu terangkat dan bertemu sepasang mata hitamnya yang bersorot tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti katamu tadi. Aku mungkin juga seorang pria bodoh, tapi aku masih punya perasaan."

Mulut Sakura terbuka untuk bicara, tapi suaranya hilang entah kemana. Dia tidak pernah tiba-tiba pergi. Dia dulu hanya merasa harus pergi. Dia merasa tidak pantas berada di sisi pria itu. Pria itu akan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dirinya. Dan Sakura tahu, pria yang dicintainya itu akan lebih bahagia bersama wanita itu—begitu lah pikirnya. Karenanya, dia menghilang dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau pandai sekali bersembunyi, aku lupa itu. Butuh waktu lama sekali untuk mencarimu."

Sakura tergagap. Napasnya tertahan. "Kenapa…?"

Pria itu maju selangkah. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat kau tiba-tiba pergi waktu itu."

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun ginkgo kering yang ada di sepanjang jalan sepi itu. Setetes air mata ikut terbawa dan jatuh di pipinya.

"Kau hanya—" tarik napas. "—perlu hidup dengan bahagia."

"Sudah kucoba. Tiga bulan mencarimu dan akhirnya aku putus asa. Keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik setelahnya."

Kedua pipi wanita itu basah. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan yang saling bentrok dalam dirinya—antara bertahan dan berlari padanya.

"Aku yakin itu semua karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menyerah pada salah satu sisi dirinya—dia berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

Hanya itu yang Sakura butuhkan.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Nggak jelas? Semoga menikmati saja lah!_


End file.
